The invention is directed to a process for the safe intermediate and final storage of tritium after reaction of tritium or tritium containing gases with hydride forming metals in comminuted form with formation of metal tritides.
Tritium containing residues and waste which accumulate in many areas of the nuclear art must be stored safely and without contact with the biosphere in order to avoid danger to the environment. Thus, for example, tritium containing water can be treated with hydraulic binders (Portland cement, Sorel cement) and admixtures which improve the binding of the tritiated water (German OS No. 2819086 and German OS No. 2842475). However, with this binding, there is not obtained sufficient resistance to leaching out the tritium.
Furthermore, it is known to react tritium or tritium containing gases with hydride forming metal powders or metal granulates with formation of metal tritides. A later tying up of this metal tritide or other tritium containing metal waste in concrete certainly does not guarantee the complete exclusion from the environment since the tritium is able to permeate through the concrete.
Therefore, it was the task of the present invention to develop a process for the safe intermediate and final storage of tritium after reaction of the tritium or tritium containing gases with hydride forming metals in comminuted form, which guarantees a safe enclosing of the tritium and in a given case guarantees a reprocessing.